


Stop, Stop It

by NikMaxwell



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, What Have I Done, i'm gonna go and hide now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/pseuds/NikMaxwell
Summary: Prompt: “Are we really going to sit back and watch this happen?”Or: Things are getting out of hand, and Dahyun’s way too sober for all of it.





	Stop, Stop It

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I’ve ended up writing a Saida fic when I’m supposed to be writing a Mimo one, and I’m honestly not opposed to making this a habit. 
> 
> Anyway, here’s church girl Dahyun and blatantly gay Sana.

“Are we really going to sit back and watch this happen?”

Sana wouldn’t have understood what Dahyun said if she weren’t looking at her as Dahyun mouths the words. She can barely hear anything over her friends’ loud cheers and wolf whistles.

In response, she merely shrugs, because that’s exactly what she’s planning to do: sit back and watch. Besides, there’s no harm in having a little fun. She decides that she can just enjoy the show, so she turns her attention back to the scene unfolding in the middle of Tzuyu’s incredibly large bedroom.

It’s the girl’s 19th birthday, and of course the gang couldn’t celebrate their youngest member’s coming of age without a little booze. (By a little, that means _a lot._ ) They all went out for dinner before going straight to Tzuyu’s place, opting to get smashed there since her parents weren’t in town, anyway.

Two bottles of vodka later, they’re all sitting in a circle on Tzuyu’s bedroom floor. They couldn’t decide if they should play Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle, so now they’re playing Truth or Spin.

Predictably, the girls all chose Truth at first until Momo takes the first spin which lands on Mina.

And now, here they are.

If Sana were completely honest, she’d say that she’s a little exhilarated. It’s not everyday that she gets to see two of her best friends kissing. Besides, all of her friends are nice girls, and by nice, she means that she’s pretty sure at least two of them haven’t even had their first kiss yet, so it’s safe to say that she has probably kissed more people than all eight of the other girls combined. In fact, this is the wildest she has ever seen her friends been. Still, Sana figures there’s nothing wrong with a little kissing, so Dahyun shouldn’t worry about it.

Well, maybe Sana starts to get a little alarmed too when she sees Momo shift, deepening the kiss and practically climbing onto Mina’s lap, and— _holy shit, is that Mina’s tongue?_

Sana gasps, rapidly pulling Dahyun closer to cover the other girl’s wide eyes with her hands, and, okay, maybe Dahyun was right all along.

“Okay, ladies, we’ve seen enough,” Jihyo finally intervenes, perfectly fulfilling her role as the group’s unofficial mediator. “You can continue this in your own spare time.”

“Keep it in your fucking pants, Momo!” Nayeon exclaims as she helps Jihyo physically push Momo away from Mina. “It’s my turn!”

With a bit of a struggle, they eventually succeed in separating the other pair. Jeongyeon wiggles her eyebrows at Momo when she returns to her place while Chaeyoung puts her hand up to ask Mina for a high-five, making the latter blush.

“I’m spinning, too, you dirty hoes,” Nayeon declares before reaching for the bottle and turning it. It goes to a slow halt to ultimately point at—

“ _Sana-chaaan_ ,” Nayeon teasingly calls as she opens her arms wide, “come here and give me your best shot.”

She didn’t really have to pose it as a challenge, but Sana gladly accepts it anyway. She hears Jihyo warn, “Guys, _please_ keep it PG,” before crawling towards Nayeon and then leaning in.

And, boy, is Nayeon a good kisser. Still, Sana makes sure not to get carried away and takes control, determined not to disappoint both Nayeon _and_ Jihyo.

She pulls away before things escalate, but Sana feels pretty good about the kiss and herself anyway, especially when Nayeon winks at her when she’s already seated.

Apparently, Dahyun doesn’t feel the same way because she has her arm crossed as she asks the group if they can play something else.

“Aww, our little church girl’s getting uncomfortable,” Momo teases.

“Or jealous,” Chaeyoung suggests and then winces when that earns her a punch in the arm courtesy of Dahyun.

“No, she’s right, we should play another game,” Tzuyu says, siding with Dahyun, causing the latter to look momentarily triumphant until the former continues with, “How about strip poker?”

Jeongyeon drunkenly raises her hand like she’s in class before suggesting, “Truth or Strip!” She repeatedly chants this until the other girls join in, except Mina and Jihyo who are supposed to be the most mature ones but are laughing just the same, Dahyun, and Sana.

Sana can’t help but chuckle softly at her friends’ antics, too, and only stops when she turns to poor Dahyun who looks like she’s either about to cry or about to leave. She figures Dahyun is too innocent and too sober for this kind of stuff. Not that she blames Dahyun for refusing to drink, but didn’t Jesus turn water into wine or something? She never really paid much attention in Sunday school, so she’s not entirely certain.

Either way, the look on Dahyun’s face makes her feel a little sorry, so when the chanting subsides, she says, “Don’t you guys want to watch a horror film instead? Or maybe The Simpsons or Family Guy. They’re always funnier when you’re drunk.”

Her friends look at her with raised eyebrows, and Nayeon even snorts. “Look, you two are free to go sleep or stargaze or do whatever boring couple stuff you want to do without us.”

Dahyun scoffs before countering, “Stargazing is _not_ boring,” which only proves Nayeon’s point, so Sana stands up and pulls Dahyun with her.

“We’re just gonna get some fresh air, then we’ll be right back,” Sana tells everyone, and she hears Nayeon’s low _‘mmhmm’_ before she starts walking with Dahyun to the door and finishes with, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

She thinks someone says a _“so we can do anything?”_ in response, but she’s a little tipsy so she might also just be imagining things.

The two of them don’t say a word as Sana reaches for Dahyun’s hand and leads her down the stairs, out of the house, and into the spacious backyard. They sit cross-legged by the pool with its dim lights barely illuminating their faces.

“You didn’t have to do that for me, you know,” Dahyun finally says after a while. “I mean, I do appreciate it, but you don’t have to stop having fun just because I’m being a buzzkill.”

“It’s okay,” Sana assures Dahyun. “We’re your friends, and we’re not supposed to force you into doing stuff you’re not comfortable with, don’t you think?”

“I can’t help but feel guilty, though. It’s frustrating for me, too, actually. Like, what am I, twelve? I should be able to handle these kinds of stuff by now.”

“Hey, stop worrying about it,” Sana tries to comfort the girl beside her, squeezing Dahyun’s left shoulder and leaving her right hand there. “You’re still young. You’ll get there.”

“But what if I don’t?” Dahyun sighs. “Why do I have to be such a prude? This is why no guy is ever gonna like me.”

“Dahyun, you’re beautiful and funny and smart and anyone would be lucky to have you,” Sana says with uttermost sincerity. “Not everyone cares about only _that_.”

“Oh, yeah?” Dahyun says, unconvinced. “Do you think you would like me if you were a guy?”

“I already like you now,” Sana answers without missing a beat.

“Stop fooling around, unnie, I’m serious,” Dahyun replies with a slap on Sana’s thigh, and, _who said Sana wasn’t?_ “I’m scared I’ll die alone.”

“You won’t,” Sana says, using her thumb to rub Dahyun’s shoulder. “We’ll get some dogs and grow old together.”

Dahyun narrows her eyes at Sana, but she does so with an amused smile on her lips. “You know I’m scared of dogs, right?”

“Then we’ll get a goldfish and name it ‘Dog,’” Sana proposes.

“But getting a fish is just as boring as not having a pet at all.”

“You’ll have to get used to living with just me, then. I’m sure the two of us will do just fine.”

“I kinda doubt that, but if you say so,” Dahyun concedes. “You’re too sweet for your own good, Sana. You should stop or else I might start liking you.”

“That wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, though, right?”

Dahyun only giggles and shakes her head good-naturedly, taking Sana’s flirting as a joke like she always does, not that Sana can blame her. She guesses that’s her own fault for flirting with everyone. Sure, she’s just playing around with everyone else whereas everything she says and does for Dahyun is sincere, but how is Dahyun supposed to know that?

Sana knows Dahyun probably deserves better—someone who does not merely understand her but is actually more like her too. Still, there are times when Sana almost believes that she might be good enough for her friend to consider her as more than just that.

Unarguably, Sana’s a naturally touchy person, and she’s never been one to shy away from physical intimacy, but she can live with tight embraces and chaste kisses if that life’s with Dahyun.

Maybe someday, she’ll tell Dahyun exactly that.

Maybe someday, she’ll _show_ her exactly that, and Dahyun will have no choice but to believe it.

At this moment, Sana settles for the silence as she takes Dahyun’s hand in hers and lets Dahyun rest her head on her shoulder, but maybe, _just maybe_ , someday, she’ll say and do more than just that.

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I’ll stop making Clexa references while writing Twice fanfics. Today’s not that day, but _maybe someday_.
> 
> Message me (i.e. freak out about Twice’s comeback teaser with me) @ up-for-anything-really.tumblr.com.


End file.
